deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saitama
Saitama is the main character of the Manga One Punch Man. Fanon Ideas So Far *Godzilla vs. Saitama *Goku vs Saitama *Saitama VS Thanos *Korosensei Vs Saitama *Krillin VS Saitama *The Sentry vs. Saitama *Hulk vs. Saitama *Saitama vs. He-Man *Saitama vs Lapis Lazuli *Saitama VS Medaka Kurokami *Saitama VS Sakamaki Izayoi *Saitama vs Wolverine *Saitama vs. Akame *Sans vs Saitama *Saitama vs Lex Luthor *Saitama vs Squirrel Girl *Goku vs Saitama *Captain Falcon VS Saitama Possible Opponents *Krillin (Dragon Ball Z) *Sakamaki Izayoi (Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu yo?) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) History Death Battle Info * Name: Saitama * Epithet: Caped Baldy * Age: 25 * Height: 175 cm * Weight: 70 kg Physical Abilities * His strength is literally unparalleled, hilariously far outclassing any other character in the series (Many of the villains simply needed a single punch to get killed by Saitama) * Saitama has no superpowers shown so far, aside from his Charles Atlas ones. * His strength is such that he can very effortlessly lift a base comparable to the size of an entire city, at least for a few minutes. * Posseses an insane amount of physique, all gained through [http://roamstrong.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/One-Punch-Man-Workout-805x452.jpg ONE HUNDRED PUSHUPS, ONE HUNDRED SITUPS, ONE HUNDRED SQUATS, AND RUNNING TEN KILOMETERS EVERY SINGLE DAY! FOR THREE YEARS!] * Full extent unknown, hasn't shown his true power yet so far. * His durability is unrivaled, being able to tank a Planet Busting attack from Boros, and easily endure it. * Sub-Relativistic Speeds and a powerful 1.209 Petaton punch Techniques Normal Series - Because most opponents that Saitama comes across can't even lay a scratch on him, he doesn't normally play seriously when combatting a foe. * Punch - Saitama throws a normal punch. This is able to one hit many of the villains in the One Punch Man verse and could shatter a meteor. * Consecutive Normal Punches - Saitama throws a series of simple punches. Serious Series '''- These attacks use a portion of Saitama's true power. * Serious Strike - Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. The shockwave from such a punch like this parted clouds on a global scale, and was able to completely negate a beam that was going to destroy a planet's surface. * Serious Consecutive Side Hops - In a series of rapid side to side hopping, he creates an array of afterimages. * Serious Tableflip - Saitama flips the whole battlefield into the air. * Serious Headbutt - Headbutts the opponent with immense force. Feats (Respect Saitama) * Splits the Atmosphere. This is a Multi-Continent level Feat. * Punches the air. This attack destroys the surrounding landscape. * His first shown kill in the series * Tracks FTE * An adaptive opponent has no idea what to do against him * Resists Tatsumaki's powers * Full Fight against his latest enemy in the Anime adaptation so far: Lord Boros Faults and Weaknesses * Rarely takes things seriously, since he hasn't found an opponent truly on his level yet. * Somewhat absent minded * May let himself get tossed around before actually fighting Important Note * '''Saitama hasn't shown his full limit yet, as he ended every fight he was in so far without putting forth much effort. Gallery lightama.jpg|"Lightama" Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:One Punch Man Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Japan